


L'ultimo giorno sul set

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: L'ultimo giorno di riprese riserverà delle sorprese per Jennifer e Lana.
Relationships: Jennifer Morrison/Lana Parrilla
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Jennifer era indecisa. Lo era da mezz'ora. O da una vita intera, si disse sbuffando. Avevano lasciato a lei il compito di scegliere cosa avrebbe indossato Emma quel giorno. Maglioncino nero e giacca rossa o maglia bianca e giacca blu? Sbuffò ancora una volta, e i lunghi capelli biondi svolazzarono intorno al suo viso. No, non c’era verso che quella mattina riuscisse a decidere. Ci aveva già messo mezz’ora a scegliere tra espresso e mocaccino. Afferrò le grucce e fece l’unica cosa che le venne in mente: andare a rompere le scatole all’unica altra attrice sveglia a quell’ora.  
Burnaby Central Park era già pieno di vita, nonostante fosse praticamente ancora notte fonda. Le luci della troupe illuminavano le radure tra gli alberi. Adoperandosi per riuscire a tenere tutto senza far cadere i vestiti, bussò con una serie di piccoli calci alla porta della roulotte. Attese, i muscoli delle braccia contratti per sostenere il peso delle giacche di pelle, i glutei per stare in bilico sugli stretti scalini di plastica e alluminio.

\---

Era in ritardo, lo sapeva bene, doveva essere sul set già da dieci minuti e voleva essere puntuale, come sempre, ma quella mattina la sua schiena aveva deciso di farla impazzire. Si era svegliata con un dolore lancinante proprio al centro della colonna vertebrale.  
«Arrivo» disse sentendo bussare alla porta. Era un parolone. Nonostante la roulotte non fosse molto grande, quei pochi passi che le servivano per arrivare alla porta le sembravano chilometri. Prese un respiro profondo e, gemendo di dolore, arrivò alla maniglia.  
«Lo so, sono in ritardo...» si bloccò nel realizzare che c’era Jennifer di fronte a lei. «Ehi... Ciao.»

\---

Jen aggrottò la fronte. Lana era un’attrice straordinaria, eppure poteva sempre leggerle ogni minima emozione negli occhi. E ora stava soffrendo, era evidente.  
«Ciao... Sì, sei in ritardo, ma non è per questo che sono qui, sono in ritardo anche io» disse velocemente mentre con lo sguardo la studiava. «Che ti è successo?»  
Lana la guardò per qualche istante, poi il suo viso ancora struccato si contrasse in una smorfia sofferente, una mano che correva alla schiena.  
«Entra, io devo stendermi» riuscì a dire prima di arrancare malamente fino al letto e stendersi gemendo.  
Jennifer la seguì all'interno e chiuse la piccola porta alle sue spalle. Appoggiò i vestiti sulla sedia e la seguì, fermandosi in piedi accanto al letto.  
«Ma come hai fatto a farti male?» le chiese prima di sedersi sul materasso accanto a lei. «Ho un’aspirina nella roulotte se vuoi, ma non penso possa essere di grande aiuto...» commentò poi tra sé.  
Lana scosse la testa.  
«Vorrei poter dire che è il risultato di una notte di fuoco, ma in realtà mi sono svegliata con questo maledetto mal di schiena.»  
La fronte di Jen si increspò ancora di più.  
«È la vecchiaia, Lana» disse poi con un sorrisone che tentò in tutti i modi di far sembrare allegro. Notte di fuoco… Proprio non voleva quell’immagine nella testa di prima mattina.  
Lana le lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
«Ti odio. Lo sai, vero?»  
Una risata acuta ma lieve si sprigionò dalle sue labbra.  
«Dai, rilassati, posso farti un massaggio. Ti passerà tutto» disse sporgendosi verso di lei.  
«Non ce n’è bisogno. Sto bene» rispose l’altra sollevando leggermente la testa. «Perché sei venuta qui?»  
Jennifer ignorò platealmente il suo rifiuto e posò una mano sulla sua schiena, all’altezza delle scapole, e spinse delicatamente. Dio, quant’era calda! Ogni volta che aveva un contatto con lei, era come toccare il fuoco stesso. Soprattutto in casi come questo, dove le sue mani erano congelate dalla permanenza all’esterno, lì a Vancouver, di notte. Con il giaccone invernale addosso, in effetti, iniziava a sentire un po’ di caldo ormai.  
«Non ti muovere. Che vorresti fare, interpretare Regina come se avessi un palo legato alla schiena?» le chiese mentre si alzava per sfilarsi la giacca. La lanciò sulla sedia. Be’, l’intento era quello. In realtà cadde miseramente a terra. Lo ignorò e tornò a sedersi sul letto.

\---

Lana sentì un brivido al contatto con sua mano. Ed era vestita. Chissà cosa avrebbe provato se avesse toccato la sua pelle... Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di allontanare quei pensieri dalla sua testa. Non doveva pensare a lei in quel modo.  
«Non sei una massaggiatrice professionista, non vorrei che tu facessi più danni...» rpovò a dire per scoraggiarla. Jen roteò gli occhi.  
«Ho fatto un corso a Los Angeles, faceva parte di un programma di autoconsapevolezza tramite lo yoga e ... lascia stare, storia lunga. Comunque so fare massaggi, fidati. Devi solo rilassarti» la rassicurò mentre si toglieva gli stivali neri con le punte dei piedi. Dio, a volte sembrava davvero Emma Swan.  
«Che stai facendo?» le chiese allarmata. «Jennifer, davvero, non è il caso... Chiamerò il medico e risolverà tutto in un minuto» provò a dire cercando di afferrare il cellulare, ma ridendo sommessamente la bionda le afferrò il polso e con le stesse dosi di delicatezza e decisione lo tenne piantato contro il materasso mentre si metteva a cavalcioni sopra di lei, senza toccarla se non tramite la mano. Lana sentì il cuore saltarle in gola.  
«Un cerotto antidolorifico non risolverà un bel niente, Lana, qui è tutta questione di rilassare questi muscoli. Ora sta’ ferma e lasciami lavorare.»  
Lana deglutì vistosamente. Jennifer era sopra di lei, e non stava sognando questa volta. «Jennifer... non...» Socchiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro. «Non dovresti...»

\---

Quante volte ripeteva il suo nome... E quanto le piaceva sentirlo pronunciare da lei, con quell’accento da ragazza di Brooklyn, che non nascondeva mai quando non c’erano fan o esterni accanto a loro, intrigante, quasi pericolosa. E, conoscendola, lo era. Lo era davvero, perché era un rischio starle così vicina. Rischiava di lasciarsi andare. Liberò il suo polso sottile e posò le mani sulla parte bassa della schiena. Sentì i muscoli duri come rocce sotto i palmi. La flanella morbida e calda del suo pigiama era l’unica cosa a separarla dalla sua pelle. Rimase ferma così per almeno un minuto. Sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto chiederle, ma non trovava il coraggio per farlo.  
«Te ne stai approfittando solo perché non posso reagire» disse Lana, riportandola alla realtà.  
Jennifer premette le labbra tra loro. Provò a sorridere, e con sua stessa sorpresa ci riuscì.  
«Oh ci puoi scommettere! E ora ti prego dimmi che hai il reggiseno addosso perché se non ti levi questo pigiama extra-large sarà difficile che io riesca a farti il dannato massaggio!» esclamò cavalcando l’onda dell’ironia della collega.  
«Se ti dico che non lo indosso ti toglierai da sopra di me?»  
Si morse il labbro inferiore, osservandola dall’alto. I suoi capelli corti, ricci, ancora arruffati. Provò l’irrefrenabile desiderio di affondare le dita in quei corti boccoli. Strinse i pugni per trattenersi.  
«Solo se è la verità.»  
«Va bene, lo porto» ammise Lana sbuffando. «Ma, davvero, non c’è bisogno che tu lo faccia. Siamo già in ritardo... Le persone inizieranno a spettegolare.»  
Jennifer arrossì violentemente. Pettegolezzi. Se c’era una cosa che odiava, erano quelli. E le insinuazioni.  
«Ci manca solo che arrivi la voce a qualche fan...» mormorò tra sé mentre sollevava l’angolo della parte superiore del pigiama della donna.  
«Appunto. So quanto la cosa ti infastidisca.»  
Tirò la stoffa quasi con reverenza, le gote in fiamme sotto al trucco. Non le era mai capitato di spogliarla, se non nella sua mente. Deglutì, tesa.  
«Sai che mi hanno creato problemi con House...» borbottò, cercando di distrarsi.  
«Lo so» replicò Lana, girando leggermente la testa per poterla guardare. «Per questo abbiamo mantenuto le distanze dopo i primi tempi...» le ricordò con una leggera irritazione nella voce.  
Jennifer evitò il suo sguardo e tirò più su il pigiama.  
«Vuoi deciderti a spogliarti?» chiese, quasi stizzita. Odiava quell’argomento. Odiava affrontarlo con lei.  
«Non lo faccio alla prima uscita» replicò Lana, divertita, per poi cercare di sollevarsi la maglia. «Fa male» sbuffò. «Toglimelo tu.»  
Trattenne senza fatica una risata. Era talmente tesa che tra poco il massaggio sarebbe servito di più a lei. Si sporse su di lei facendo forza sulle cosce e sui glutei e le sfilò il pigiama, attenta a non tirarle i capelli. Lo depose distrattamente sul letto accanto a loro mentre il suo sguardo veniva inevitabilmente catturato dalla pelle scoperta della donna. Jennifer esitò ancora un istante prima di posare i palmi sulla parte bassa della sua schiena, appena sopra le natiche su cui ormai faticava a non appoggiarsi. Fu come una scossa elettrica. Iniziò a fare pressione sui muscoli bloccati, rigidi.

\---

Lana gemette non appena sentì le sue mani sulla schiena. La pelle sembrò prendere fuoco lì dove la toccava. Chiuse gli occhi e strinse le lenzuola.  
Jen mosse le dita, applicando più pressione proprio dove le faceva più male, scaricando la tensione con movimenti rapidi e circolari.  
Strinse le lenzuola facendosi diventare le nocche bianche. Quelle maledette mani la stavano facendo impazzire.  
«Jennifer...» sussurrò con voce roca, pentendosene un attimo dopo. 

\---

Si fermò di colpo. Sentiva il suo stesso battito cardiaco premere tra le gambe, e un’imbarazzante umidità, per fortuna nascosta dai jeans spessi.  
«Ti... ti sto facendo male?»  
La vide scuotere la testa. Deglutì l’eccitazione che sembrava averle tolto il fiato e riprese a massaggiare quella schiena forte e liscia. Cercò inutilmente di isolarsi, di convincersi che quella sotto di lei non fosse Lana, ma la sua pelle, il suo profumo, tutto di lei era inconfondibile.  
Si concentrò sui movimenti che sapeva di dover fare. Focalizzò i punti di pressione e cercò di alleggerire quella tensione che sentiva sotto le dita.

\---

Le mani di Jennifer erano incredibili, così forti e delicate allo stesso tempo. Si muovevano lentamente e con decisione su e giù sulla schiena facendola impazzire. Non riuscì a trattenere un ulteriore gemito che uscì prepotentemente dalla sua bocca, inarcò la schiena per quello che poteva visto che la donna le stava sopra, e arrossì sentendo il suo corpo premuto contro il suo.  
Jennifer sobbalzò. Le sue dita si fermarono.  
«Jen» disse, cercando di controllare la sua voce che comunque uscì bassa e roca, piena di desiderio. «Non... mi rendi le cose facili.»

\---

«Di che parli?» le chiese, anche se la sua mente era altrove. Era rimasta al suono quasi raschiante della sua voce. Era così calda e bassa... I muscoli dentro di lei si contrassero. Dio solo sapeva come avrebbe fatto a restituire quei jeans, perché era sicura di averli appena bagnati.  
«Lascia stare» mormorò Lana. «Grazie per il massaggio.»  
Sentendola agitarsi sotto di sé si spostò da lei, lasciandole lo spazio per muoversi, preoccupata dalla possibilità di averle fatto male in qualche modo.  
«Lana che succede?» le chiese, confusa, la mente annebbiata dall’eccitazione.  
«Niente» rispose lei, nascondendo il viso con il braccio. «Sto bene... Sto bene.»  
Sospirò, indecisa. Provò a fare mezzo passo verso di lei ma la sensazione degli slip che scivolavano su di lei, del tessuto bagnato dei jeans contro la pelle, la fermò. Piuttosto terrorizzata dall’idea che fosse visibile guardò in basso. Dal suo punto di vista non si vedeva nulla, ma non era sicura che fosse lo stesso per Lana. In fondo, era ancora sdraiata.

\---

Spostò leggermente il braccio sentendola muoversi.  
«Stai bene?» chiese notando uno strano sguardo sul suo viso.  
Jen rialzò di scatto gli occhi su di lei, rossa in viso.  
«Ahem... s-sì.» balbettò.  
Provò ad alzarsi, e così scoprì che il dolore era ancora presente, anche se era diminuito. «Maledizione.» Riuscì a sedersi a fatica. Jennifer si accosciò accanto a lei.  
«Scusa, il massaggio non era finito» disse posando una mano sul suo ginocchio destro.  
Il respiro si fece più rapido sentendola nuovamente vicino a sé. Era mezza nuda nel suo letto con Jennifer. La sua mente era andata in tilt, incapace di pensare.

\---

Cercò timidamente il suo sguardo. La dolorosa consapevolezza della propria attuale condizione fisica era imbarazzante abbastanza da impedirle di ragionare lucidamente. Cercò ostinatamente di ignorare il fatto che la parte superiore del corpo della donna fosse coperta solo dal reggiseno nero e rosso. Cristo. Cercò di concentrarsi sul suo viso per istinto di sopravvivenza.  
«Stai bene?» le chiese, la voce totalmente incontrollata. Grande, JMo. Davvero un’ottima attrice.  
«No» sospirò Lana.  
«Posso andare a vedere se la farmacia ha aperto...»  
«Non vuoi andare sul set? Si staranno chiedendo dove sei... Devi girare l’ultima scena, vero?»  
L'ultima domanda piantò un macigno sul suo cuore. L’ultima scena. L’ultima volta che avrebbe indossato i panni di Emma Swan. E, sì, era stata una sua decisione. La più difficile della sua intera vita.  
Guardò la donna che le stava di fronte. Era così bella che faceva male percorrere con lo sguardo i suoi lineamenti. Era così bella che aveva dovuto rinunciare a lei per sempre per sopravvivere.  
«Sì» sussurrò, gli occhi lucidi. Lana sostenne il suo sguardo, e Jennifer credette di vedere un po’ di risentimento nei suoi occhi castani.  
«Non credevo che te ne saresti andata» ammise la donna, sdraiandosi nuovamente. «Credevo che avremmo concluso questo viaggio insieme.»  
Jennifer dovette battere furiosamente le palpebre. Ringraziò mentalmente le lunghe ciglia finte che nascondevano bene i suoi occhi quando abbassava lo sguardo, come ora, e pregò che la colla reggesse. Un sorriso nervoso tirò verso l’alto gli angoli delle sue labbra sottili.  
«Già, lo speravo anch’io» mormorò, un attimo prima di rendersi conto di aver pensato ad alta voce. Arrossì.  
«Allora perché stai andando via? È successo qualcosa?» Lana allungò la mano sfiorando la sua.  
Jennifer rialzò gli occhi su di lei. Le venne quasi da ridere. Se fosse successo qualcosa, in fondo, non se ne sarebbe mai andata. Scosse piano la testa, diede una scrollata di spalle, evitando nuovamente il suo sguardo.  
«No, sai... Sei anni a fare lo stesso personaggio, e poi... insomma, Emma ormai è diventata quasi... Non lo so» si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle. «Non è più la stessa cosa.»  
«No, non lo è... Non mi piace come l’hanno fatta diventare» concordò Lana, sorprendendola. «Prima era forte, non si faceva mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno e… mi manca il suo modo di interagire con Regina.»  
Jennifer la guardò. Un piccolo, insistente dubbio si insinuò nella sua mente. Il suo tono, forse, o il modo in cui la stava guardando, le diceva che Lana non stava parlando del personaggio, ma di lei. O forse era solo paranoia. Eppure era vero, irrimediabilmente, terribilmente vero: il loro rapporto era cambiato. Da che passavano le serate nella roulotte dell’altra a parlare e bere, Lana almeno, che non sembrava risentire degli effetti dell’alcol la mattina dopo, oppure a guardare film insieme a Ginny e poi anche con Josh, adesso si vedevano a malapena, e solo sul set. Erano almeno due anni che Jennifer non metteva piede in quella roulotte. Il loro rapporto, ad un certo punto, si era incrinato. Sarebbe stato impossibile il contrario. Lana si era innamorata di Fred, e da allora non era stata più la stessa. O forse sì. Forse era stata lei a cambiare, ad allontanarla. Ci aveva riflettuto tante volte, ma non aveva mai trovato la risposta.  
«Sì, be'...» si umettò le labbra, a disagio. «Anche Regina è cambiata molto. Non so come tu faccia a sopportarlo. Voglio dire...» Si strinse nelle spalle, guardandola solo a tratti. «Non ho sopportato la parte con Robin» confessò. «Da quando si fa trattare così, dai!»

\---

«E come Emma si fa trattare da Hook?» Lana si mise sulla difensiva intuendo che il discorso che stavano affrontando andava oltre la serie e i loro personaggi. Le mancava Jennifer, i primi tempi sul set erano stati magici ma poi la donna aveva iniziato a frequentare Sebastian e lei si era rifugiata tra le braccia di Fred…  
Jennifer aprì la bocca per risponderle, ma poi forse capì che non poteva.  
«Lo so!» esclamò. «


	2. 2

Sobbalzò quando la porta sbatte violentemente. Era la cosa giusta da fare. Lo era sempre stata. Allontanarla era la scelta migliore per lei. Il suo dolore poteva accettarlo ma non quello di Jennifer, aveva sempre cercato di proteggerla anche se lei non l’avrebbe mai saputo.

\---

Jennifer tornò al reparto costumi e scelse d'istinto la giacca rossa. Scappò nella sua roulotte per cambiarsi. Cercò di respirare per calmarsi, inutilmente. Nemmeno gli esercizi di meditazione funzionarono. Alla fine, vestita da Emma Swan, uscì come una furia dal suo alloggio temporaneo e tornò sul set. Ignorò gli sguardi preoccupati dello staff e andò dritta dal regista.  
«Quanti giorni abbiamo per girare queste scene?» gli chiese. L’uomo inarcò le sopracciglia folte.   
«Come sempre, solo oggi. Dovresti saperlo ormai che i tempi sono stretti. Perché?» le chiese.   
«Non possiamo rimandare a domani?»  
Tutti intorno a lei si gelarono, compreso il regista.   
«Jen, dobbiamo girare, già la serie è in bilico...»  
«Non me la sento oggi...»  
«Prenditi qualche minuto.»  
Adam arrivò in quel momento, un’espressione di irritazione sul viso morbido.   
«Oggi Lana non gira, chiamo Josh, Ginny e Colin, giriamo con loro. Jennifer cambiati, facciamo la scena...»  
«Adam...»  
«No!» esclamò subito lui, bloccandola. «Non puoi abbandonarci anche tu. Non possiamo permettercelo.»  
Jennifer studiò il suo sguardo truce. Da quando aveva, per così dire, rassegnato le sue dimissioni, Adam e Eddy non la trattavano più allo stesso modo. Erano arrabbiati con lei, furiosi. Cercavano di non darlo a vedere, ma non erano bravi attori, loro.   
«Okay» mormorò. Il senso di colpa non tardò a farsi sentire. In fondo, se quella serie stava affondando era anche colpa sua, lo sapeva.  
«Mettiti il giubbotto nero e il cappello, ci spostiamo al lago» le disse Adam prima di voltarle le spalle ed escluderla dalla conversazione con Sarah, l’addetta alle piante. Jennifer la evitò. Non era in grado di sopportare la sua esuberanza al momento. Scappò di nuovo nel reparto costumi e prese ciò che le serviva. Si voltò per andarsene con il giubbotto tra le mani ma si ritrovò davanti Lana. Rimase ferma a fissarla. La donna la fissò di rimando per qualche istante, poi la superò a passi lenti, cauti. Jennifer, che non doveva preoccuparsi dei dolori alla schiena, la schivò a passi pesanti e rabbiosi, invece, l’offesa che ancora bruciava dentro di lei, tanto più che era stata proprio Lana a cacciarla. Proprio lei, la donna che ammirava più di tutti là dentro. Il motivo del suo abbandono della serie.  
«Mi dispiace.» La voce di Lana le sfiorò i timpani mentre le passava accanto.  
Jennifer rallentò fino a fermarsi. Chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro, cercando di ragionare, di calmarsi. In fondo, le stava chiedendo scusa.   
Si voltò verso la collega.   
«So che è un brutto periodo Lana, ma questo non ti dà il diritto di trattarmi a quel modo» disse con tutta la calma di cui era capace.  
«Hai ragione. Io... non dovevo farlo. Tu stavi cercando di aiutarmi» disse l’altra, avvicinandosi di qualche passo. «Tu non hai niente a che fare con le mie scelte, non consapevolmente, sono io che ho sbagliato tutto.»  
Jennifer rimase in silenzio per qualche momento. Vederla così fragile le spezzava il cuore. Lana era sempre stata quella allegra, sempre pronta a scherzare, vivace in modo quasi fastidioso a volte. L'aveva vista buttarsi giù solo dopo aver girato delle scene particolarmente intense, ma si era sempre ripresa in fretta. Quello sguardo non glielo aveva mai visto. Per questo vinse ogni resistenza da parte del suo orgoglio e la abbracciò.   
«Va tutto bene» sussurrò.

\---

Lana rimase ferma, sorpresa dall’abbraccio. Non se lo aspettava da Jennifer, che di solito evitava gesti del genere, almeno con lei. Ricambiò stringendola, inspirò il suo profumo. Era così dolce. Si staccò da lei e la guardò negli occhi, il suo viso era vicino.  
Jennifer le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.  
«Devo andare» sussurrò Lana con il cuore a mille. Doveva staccarsi da lei, dalle sue braccia, dal suo corpo, dal suo profumo. Aveva già rischiato tanto... Mancava solo un giorno, poi tutto sarebbe finito, non l’avrebbe più vista.  
Jennifer non riuscì a nascondere la delusione prima di rivolgerle un sorriso forzato.   
«Certo» mormorò allontanandosi di un passo. Sistemò il giaccone, che le era quasi caduto di mano durante l'abbraccio.  
«Jennifer... Voglio che tu sia felice. E spero che lasciare la serie ti renda felice.» Un sorriso tirato si formò sul suo viso mentre le diceva quelle cose. Le sarebbe mancata come l’aria, già lo sapeva.  
Un moto di stupore animò il volto della collega.   
«Ehm...» balbettò, presa in contropiede. Il sorriso che le rivolse era ancora più teso del precedente. «Io... vorrei lo stesso per te» balbettò arrossendo.  
Un sorriso amaro increspò le sue labbra.   
«Io ho perso la mia occasione anni fa.»  
Jennifer si accigliò.  
«Lana sei giovane, hai tutto il tempo. So che è dura chiudere una relazione, immagino un matrimonio, ma non è la fine» protestò.  
Lana scosse la testa.   
«Non parlo di Fred. Io sono innamorata, Jennifer, lo sono da sei anni ormai...»


	3. 3

Jennifer spalancò gli occhi. Non era possibile. Non poteva essere vero. Avrebbe dovuto sopportare un’altra volta che qualcun altro la rendesse felice.  
«Ah...» mormorò abbassando lo sguardo. Lo rialzò con un sorriso sempre più falso. «E chi è il fortunato?»  
Vide Lana mordersi il labbro inferiore, abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo.   
«Non è un uomo...»  
Jen impallidì, gli occhi spalancati. Non poteva dire sul serio.  
«Cosa...?»   
Non fece in tempo a chiederle altro. Ginnifer, Josh e Colin entrarono nel reparto costumi chiacchierando allegramente tra di loro. Salutarono Lana con affetto, e fecero lo stesso con lei. Jennifer rispose distrattamente, concentrata ancora su Lana.

\---

Rimase in silenzio osservando il suo viso scioccato. Era disgusto? Le voci degli altri le fecero interrompere la conversazione, li salutò con un cenno della mano e attese finché non se ne andarono.  
«Lo so, è una pazzia vero?» sorrise tristemente, una volta che furono sole di nuovo. «La cosa che fa più male e che lei non mi amerà mai» disse prima di oltrepassarla per andare via.

\---

Jennifer rimase immobile per un istante cercando di razionalizzare le sue parole. Lana amava una donna. Da sei anni. Il che escludeva colei che era stata la sua prima opzione: Bex. Jennifer non aveva mai avuto dubbi al riguardo: se Lana si fosse mai innamorata di una donna nella vita, quella sarebbe stata Rebecca. Erano praticamente anime gemelle, compatibili al 100%. Eppure la donna l’aveva appena smentita. Non era Bex, non poteva essere lei. Allora chi?  
La seguì fuori.   
«Lana aspetta!» esclamò a voce alta per farsi sentire da lei, già abbastanza distante.  
Lana si fermò dandole le spalle.  
«Non avrei dovuto dirtelo. Non so perché l'ho fatto... forse perché stai andando via e volevo che lo sapessi, anche se sono stata egoista a farlo.»  
Jennifer la raggiunse e le si parò davanti, posandole una mano sul braccio sinistro.  
«Perché nascondermelo? Che c'è di male?» le chiese, e subito il suo stomaco si contrasse. Ipocrita, si disse da sola, odiandosi.  
«Sai quanto è difficile lavorare ogni giorno con una persona di cui sei innamorata e rimanere nell’ombra? Fare finta che i sentimenti non esistano? Piangere ogni sera perché vorresti averla accanto e invece lei è con un altro?»  
Jennifer dovette distogliere lo sguardo. Dio se lo sapeva.   
«Avresti comunque potuto dirmelo. Sai bene che non lo avrei detto a nessuno se me lo avessi chiesto. Sono brava a mantenere i segreti» aggiunse tristemente.  
«Non ero pronta. Non lo sono neanche adesso, credimi. Sono anni che reprimo questi maledetti sentimenti... Per questo ho sposato Fred, sapevo di non poterla avere, ma volevo essere sua amica, almeno. Ma credo di aver fallito anche in quello.»  
Jennifer la guardò come se fosse matta.   
«Ma ci hai almeno mai provato a dirglielo?» le chiese. Odiava doverlo fare, ma che fosse felice era più importante. Di chiunque si trattasse, dubitava che Lana non avesse la minima possibilità con lei. Insomma, bastava guardarla: anche ora, devastata com’era, era bellissima.  
Lana scosse la testa, sempre dandole le spalle.  
«Non ha più importanza, con il matrimonio ho messo fine a qualsiasi cosa... Lei di certo adesso non mi vorrà più.»  
Jennifer la prese per le spalle.   
«Lana Maria Parrilla, tu sei un’imbecille!» sbottò. «Sei la donna più bella che io abbia mai visto, quindi vai da questa persona di cui sei innamorata e diglielo, cazzo! So che hai le palle per farlo!» esclamò, arrossendo mentre lo faceva. Non glielo aveva mai detto. Non ce ne era bisogno, si ripeteva ogni giorno, tutti le dicevano che era bella. Ormai probabilmente non ce la faceva neanche più a sentirselo dire. Perché metterla in imbarazzo? Perché mettersi in imbarazzo quando, tanto, sapeva bene che la considerava a malapena un’amica?

\---

Lana arrossì violentemente alle sue parole. Le aveva detto che era la donna più bella che avesse mai visto? L’aveva fatto veramente? No... non poteva aver sentito bene. Ma era li davanti a lei. Così bella, perfetta, con quegli occhi verdi, azzurri e grigi che la scrutavano... Si alzò sulla punta dei piedi e poggiò le labbra sulle sue.

\---

Jennifer spalancò gli occhi. Era vero? Era anche solo possibile? Se lo stava immaginando, non c’era alternativa. Eppure sentiva le labbra di Lana sulle sue. Dio, erano così morbide, calde... chiuse gli occhi. Posò istintivamente le mani sui suoi fianchi, sostenendola. Era così magra e forte allo stesso tempo, poteva sentire i muscoli sotto le dita. Dava l’impressione di pesare un grammo e poterti frantumare le ossa allo stesso tempo. Era un mistero, lo era sempre stata. Ed era bellissima. E la stava baciando, ora, lì, nel mezzo del parcheggio di Burnaby Central Park, davanti a tutto lo staff. Per un attimo si irrigidì al pensiero. Voci, pettegolezzi, fan... poi un enorme “vaffanculo” si delineò nella sua mente. Fanculo i fan, fanculo il gossip, fanculo tutto. Lana la stava baciando. Era tutto ciò che le serviva sapere.


	4. 4

La pelle le bruciò nonostante i vestiti, dove le mani di Jennifer la stavano toccando. Una lacrima solitaria solcò il suo viso. La stava baciando dopo sei anni, stava baciando la donna che aveva invaso i suoi sogni ogni notte. Si staccò da lei quando sentì l'aria venirle meno ma rimase con il viso vicino al suo, le fronti si toccavano.

\---

Jennifer riprese fiato mentre, lentamente, riapriva gli occhi. Aveva paura a farlo. Paura che non ci fosse nessuno davanti a lei. Che se lo fosse solo immaginato. Invece Lana era ancora lì. Le accarezzò il viso con la mano tremante. Sentì un po’ di umidità bagnarle il palmo, e capì che era una lacrima. Ma era confusa. Cosa significava quel bacio per Lana? Era stato solo un momento di debolezza o voleva davvero baciarla? Non glielo chiese. Si limitò a guardarla, la paura negli occhi.  
«Mi dispiace» sussurrò Lana. «Mi sono sempre tenuta alla larga, da quando ho notato il tuo disagio con i fans, per quello che volevano da noi, cioè da Emma e Regina. Pensavo di poterti dimenticare, ci ho provato così tanto, e lo so che egoista adesso. So che stai andando via. Ma stavi dicendo tutte quelle cose ed erano perfette...»  
Jennifer sentì il proprio cuore fermarsi. Aveva capito bene? Lana le stava veramente dicendo che...? Doveva chiederglielo. Doveva capire, non poteva vivere con quel dubbio.   
«Lana» mormorò, rossa in viso. Faticava a guardarla negli occhi ma doveva. Doveva sapere. «Significa che... sono io…?» sussurrò, sconvolta. Un sorriso illuminò gli occhi castani della donna.  
«Mi sembrava di avertelo detto baciandoti, ma se proprio vuoi sentirmelo dire sì, sono innamorata di te Jennifer» ammise come se fosse semplice, come se non avesse aspettato altro che dire quelle parole, continuando a guardarla negli occhi. «Non mi aspetto niente... Scusami se ti ho baciato, io avevo bisogno di sapere cosa si provasse, almeno una volta.»  
Jennifer sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime bollenti. Sei anni. Sei fottuti anni. Avevano perso tutto quel tempo. Le prese il viso tra le mani quasi con rabbia e la baciò, e stavolta non fu innocente né dolce. C’era tutta l’attesa di quegli anni in quel bacio, tutta la tensione, il dolore, la rabbia, l’amore. La baciò come se dovesse farlo per respirare. La baciò come se fosse la prima e l’ultima volta. Come se il mondo stesse esplodendo intorno a loro.

\---

Lana spalancò gli occhi a quel gesto così passionale e totalmente fuori dallo stile di Jennifer, ma poi sorrise, ricambiò il bacio con la stessa intensità, lo stesso amore, la stessa voglia di scoprirsi. Le passò le braccia intorno al collo e la strinse nonostante il dolore sordo che il gesto le provocò.  
Jen la circondò con le braccia e la strinse a sé. Non esisteva nient’altro. Solo loro due, e quel bacio.  
Continuò a stringerla e baciarla, felice come non ricordava di essere mai stata.

\---

Qualcuno si schiarì la voce alle loro spalle. A Jennifer per poco non venne un infarto: si era completamente dimenticata di dove si trovasse. Si staccò da Lana e si voltò, trovando Adam a fissarle con un cipiglio iroso.   
«È per questo che non si poteva lavorare oggi?» chiese ad entrambe, evidentemente furioso.  
Lana si staccò da lei.  
«No, mi dispiace Adam... mi sono alzata con un gran mal di schiena, riesco a malapena a stare in piedi» disse mettendosi davanti a lei, un gesto protettivo che quasi la commosse.  
«Oh sì, l’ho visto il mal di schiena...» replicò sarcasticamente lui. Jennifer strinse le palpebre.  
«Qual è il problema, Adam? Siamo in pausa in ogni caso. Ginnifer e Josh avranno sì e no finito ora il trucco...»  
«Mi aspetto un minimo di professionalità dai miei collaboratori, ecco qual è il problema!» sbottò l’uomo. «Prima mi venite a dire che non vi sentite bene e poi vi trovo qui come due adolescenti? Ma quanti anni avete!?»  
«Adam capisco che tu sia arrabbiato ma mi sembra eccessivo. Vuoi che giri, va bene. So già che dovremmo ripetere la scena domani, ma se ti fa stare tranquillo andrò a vestirmi» lo zittì Lana.  
Jennifer la fermò posandole protettivamente un braccio intorno alla vita e mettendosi al suo fianco.   
«No, Lana, stai male, hai già dato abbastanza per questa serie!» sbottò. Puntò poi il dito contro Adam. «Capisco che tu ce l’abbia con me perché ho deciso di andarmene, ma non è colpa mia se gli ascolti fanno schifo! Potevate stare più attenti mentre scrivevate i copioni! La trama fa acqua da tutte le parti!»  
Adam divenne livido di rabbia.   
«Pensi davvero di saper fare di meglio, Jennifer? Scrivilo tu allora il prossimo episodio! Ah, no, non puoi perché a te non frega un cazzo di questa serie!» le urlò contro.  
«Adesso basta» si intromise Lana. «Avete i vostri dissapori e lo capisco ma attaccarvi così non vi porterà a niente. Adam, se potessi girare l’ultima scena con Jennifer te ne sarei grata, io vado dal medico e domani potremmo girare tutte le scene che vuoi.»  
Jennifer la ignorò.   
«Lo scriverò» annunciò. Adam scoppiò a ridere.   
«Non puoi, il contratto è scaduto.»  
«Sì, il contratto come attrice, non come sceneggiatrice.»  
«Tu non sei una sceneggiatrice, Jennifer!»  
La donna gli si fece dappresso.   
«Tu non hai alcun diritto di dirmi cosa sono e cosa non sono. Allora, mi assumi o no?» gli ringhiò contro, guardandolo in cagnesco.  
«Jennifer che diavolo stai facendo?» Lana la tirò per un braccio. «Hai lasciato la serie, vattene...»   
Jen si voltò a guardarla e vide la supplica nei suoi occhi.   
«Ora non vado da nessuna parte.».  
«Non devi farlo per me... Possiamo comunque stare insieme se lo vuoi senza che tu debba restare nello show.»  
«Credi davvero che sarei tanto stupido da assumerti di nuovo?» le chiese Adam.   
Jennifer lanciò un’altra occhiata a Lana prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso di lui.   
«Pensaci. Pensa a quante persone tornerebbero a guardarlo.»  
L’uomo rise scuotendo il capo.   
«Ma chi ti credi di essere?» le chiese. Jen sorrise.   
«Lo vedrai» disse prima di prendere il cellulare in mano. Sbloccò lo schermo e digitò rapidamente su di esso.

\---

Lana la guardava senza capire cosa stesse facendo. Jennifer non era mai stata un tipo impulsivo, era sempre meticolosa, maniacale nelle sue abitudini.  
«Che stai facendo?> chiese Adam, confuso quanto lei dal suo comportamento. Jennifer finì di scrivere e premette invio. Mostrò poi lo schermo ad Adam con uno sguardo di sfida.   
«Aspetto la tua risposta» disse per dargli il tempo di leggere. Quando il volto di Adam assunse una sfumatura violacea ritrasse la mano e si mise il cellulare in tasca. «Vieni, andiamo a chiamare il medico» disse poi a Lana prendendola per mano.  
Il suo sguardò saettò da un viso all’altro. Non capiva che diavolo stesse combinando Jennifer. Adam era furioso, sembrava che stesse per scoppiare. C’era un che di comico nella sua espressione.  
La trascinò via verso la sua roulotte. Il cellulare iniziò a vibrare furiosamente nella sua tasca. Jennifer lo prese e Lana ebbe modo di vedere che si trattava di una chiamata della sua agente, che Jen ignorò.  
«Jen, rallenta, mi stai distruggendo la schiena» la implorò. «Che diavolo hai combinato?»  
«Scusa» borbottò la donna. Si voltò a guardarla. «Ehm...» mormorò. Guardò il cellulare, poi lei. Aprì Facebook e le mostrò il post: “Once Upon a Time è un sogno per molti. Lo era anche per me. Ho amato questo show sin dall'inizio, soprattutto grazie al meraviglio cast che Adam e Eddy sono riusciti a mettere insieme. So che per la maggior parte di voi (mi è stato chiaro sin da subito grazie a twitter) il mio abbandono alla serie è stato visto come un tradimento. Vorrei rettificare: non sto abbandonando la serie. Once rimarrà sempre nel mio cuore. Per questo ho deciso di chiedere ad Adam di scrivere io stessa un episodio, anche se a causa mia non potrò più interpretare Emma. Vorrei che sapeste come vedo la serie, come credo che la storia debba andare.”  
Lana era incredula. Era una follia, una mossa totalmente sconsiderata, ed era stata Jennifer a farla.   
«Sei sicura di volerlo fare? La serie sta affondando, lo sai benissimo, io rimarrò solo per un’altra stagione anche perché credo che non durerebbe di più, anche Bobby andrà via nella prossima...»  
Ma c’era solo determinazione negli occhi di Jennifer.  
«Lo so. È uno dei motivi per cui l’ho lasciata» le disse. Sorrise. «Si tratta solo di scrivere un episodio, non sto firmando per una stagione intera.»  
Non aveva tutti i torti.  
«Se è quello che vuoi, va bene» capitolò con un sorriso stupito. Jennifer si mise davanti a lei e le prese le mani nelle sue.   
«Lana...» mormorò guardandola negli occhi. Il cuore di Lana accelerò il ritmo. Voleva dirle che era stato un errore?   
«Che succede?»   
«Credo che stasera avremo un po’ di folla in roulotte...» sussurrò indicando poi con un cenno del capo alla sua sinistra, dove tutto lo staff, compresi Ginny, Josh e Colin, le fissava dall’altro lato del parcheggio.  
Lana si ritrovò ad arrossire leggermente.  
«Mi dispiace, non volevo metterti a disagio. So che odi i gossip, e io non ho rispettato le tue emozioni, scusami.»

\---

Jen si voltò a guardarli. Tutti si voltarono immediatamente tranne Colin, che alzò il pollice verso di loro con un sorriso entusiasta in viso. Jennifer scoppiò a ridere e tornò a guardare Lana.   
«No, è vero, non li sopporto, però...» si morse il labbro. «Stavolta non sono da sola, no?» le chiese arrossendo. Lana sembrò stupita, poi le sorrise.   
«No, non lo sei» disse. Il viso di Jennifer si illuminò. «Ma... sai che devo ancora divorziare. Le voci si diffonderanno... Possiamo dire che era una scena, che stavamo provando…»  
«Una scena? Sei impazzita? Sarebbe ancora peggio e ti licenzierebbero in tronco!»  
«Non mi interessa se questo potrà salvare la tua reputazione. Jennifer ci vorranno mesi... Fred non vuole divorziare.»  
Jen la guardò negli occhi.   
«Lana, non me ne frega niente. Voglio stare con te.» E si sentì libera a dirlo a voce alta. Lo sguardo di Lana si addolcì.   
«Anch’io lo voglio. Ma forse dovremmo aspettare che io renda pubblica la mia situazione... non voglio che tu subisca delle ripercussioni a causa mia.»  
«Lana, te lo ripeto: non me ne frega niente» ribadì con un sorriso, accarezzandole il viso. «Sono sei anni che ti amo. Non smetterò per qualche hater su Twitter.»  
Lana le sorrise e la baciò. «Ti amo anch'io, ma adesso ho davvero bisogno di sdraiarmi e chiamare un medico.»  
«Andiamo» le sorrise prima di accompagnarla nella roulotte. «Vecchiaccia» aggiunse poi con un ghigno.  
«Ti odio, lo sai, vero?»   
Jennifer si strinse nelle spalle.   
«Non è vero.»  
«Non puoi prendermi in giro, potrebbe capitare anche a te!»   
Jennifer le fece l’occhiolino mentre digitava sul cellulare il numero del medico.   
«Sì, tra un paio d’anni però...»   
«Credo che interromperò questa relazione prima ancora che inizi» sbuffò Lana mentre si sdraiava sul letto.  
Jennifer le lanciò un’occhiataccia mentre si portava il telefono vicino all’orecchio.   
«Guarda che non chiamo il medico.»  
«Posso chiamarlo io.» Lana prese il cellulare, ma si bloccò osservando lo schermo. «Jennifer dovresti andare adesso» le disse digitando velocemente sulla tastiera. L’attrice aggrottò la fronte.   
«Che succede?»  
Lana si tirò a sedere.  
«Niente. Vai adesso...Ti scrivo quando posso.»   
Il suo viso si fece scuro di confusione e un germoglio di rabbia le nacque nel cuore.  
«Quando avrai voglia di essere sincera e ti passerà quella di darmi ordini sai dove trovarmi, Lana» disse, enfatizzando il suo nome. Uscì a grandi passi dalla roulotte.


	5. 5

Jennifer si ritrovò Fred davanti appena fuori dalla roulotte.   
«Lana è dentro?» le chiese con un pizzico di irritazione nella voce.  
Jennifer, ancora livida di rabbia, per poco non gli diede una ginocchiata nei testicoli.   
«Non sono affari tuoi!» ringhiò. «Non dovresti essere qui.»  
L’uomo le lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco.  
«Io sto dove voglio e qui c’è mia moglie, quindi sì, dovrei proprio stare qui.»   
«Tua moglie un cazzo!» sibilò contro di lui puntandogli l’indice contro il petto. «E abbassa la voce, hai già fatto abbastanza danni! Ora fai un favore a tutti e tornatene a casa.»  
«Tu sei pazza. Lana è mia moglie e lo sarà sempre.»  
Lana uscì in quel momento dalla roulotte.  
«Siete impazziti? Smettetela di gridare e litigare.»  
Jennifer si voltò verso di lei.  
«Io non sto gridando» protestò. Lana le rivolse uno sguardo di scuse prima di rivolgersi al marito.  
«Fred che ci fai qui? Ti avevo detto che non volevo vederti, il mio avvocato ha chiamato il tuo.»  
«È il nostro matrimonio Lana, dovremmo parlare noi, non gli avvocati.»  
«Noi abbiamo già parlato.»  
«Io ti amo maledizione! Non voglio perderti!»  
«Mi hai già persa.»  
Jennifer rimase dov’era, convinta più che altro dallo sguardo di Lana.  
«No, io non firmerò le carte.»  
«Dovrai farlo.»  
«No. Noi torneremo insieme. Tu mi ami, io ti amo, stiamo benissimo insieme! Non puoi dimenticare tutti questi anni…» disse Fred avvicinandosi a lei e prendendole la mano.  
Jennifer divenne viola in viso, ma non disse niente per il bene di Lana.  
Lana però, per fortuna, ritrasse la mano, sottraendosi al suo tocco.  
«Fred mi dispiace, ma non voglio tornare con te.»  
«Dammi un’altra possibilità! Possiamo avere un bambino, so che ti avevo detto di non volerne ma con te lo voglio... Un figlio nostro.»  
Jen distolse lo sguardo, stringendo denti e pungi per contenere la rabbia. Fortuna che non aveva il temperamento di Emma o lo avrebbe già steso. Vide Lana spalancare gli occhi, sorpresa dalle sue parole. Per un attimo ebbe paura che avrebbe ceduto, invece…  
«I tradimenti e i matrimoni falliti non si curano con i figli.»  
«Noi siamo felici... lo eravamo.»  
«No, non lo eravamo.»  
«Lana, non gettare tutto al vento» disse l’uomo facendo un altro passo verso di lei prendendole il viso tra le mani per poi baciarla.  
Jennifer voltò le spalle ad entrambi. Esitò per un istante, si voltò a mezzo ma poi non li guardò.  
Lana si staccò da lui e il suo sguardo andò a Jennifer.  
«Che diavolo succede? Perché guardi lei?» chiese rabbiosamente Fred.  
«Fred, vattene.»  
«No, finché non mi dici che cazzo sta succedendo.»  
«Nulla che ti riguardi.»  
«Non siete mai state amiche e adesso sta qui, è uscita dalla tua roulotte... Che cazzo stai facendo?»  
Fu a quel punto che Jen intervenne.  
«Prima di tutto siamo sempre state amiche, da prima che conoscesse te, razza di spilungone imbecille!» esordì riavvicinandosi a lui. «Secondo, lavati le orecchie se non ci senti: ti ha detto di andartene. Fattelo dire un’altra volta e vado a chiamare la sicurezza.»  
Lana si accostò a lei e le poggiò la mano sul braccio.  
«Tu non sei nessuno» le ringhiò contro Fred. «Che sta succedendo tra voi?»  
Jennifer sfruttò tutte le sue capacità di recitazione per mettere su una faccia schifata e guardarlo come se fosse impazzito.  
«Cosa?! Che diavolo vuoi che succeda? È il mio ultimo giorno di lavoro qui, caprone, stavo salutando la persona con cui ho lavorato per sei anni! Ti pare tanto strano?» sbottò.  
«Non sono stupido. Ho visto come la guardavi... in questi anni.»  
Lana intervenne.  
«Fred smettila, sei sempre stato geloso.»  
«Te la scopi?»  
Se non fosse stato per lo strato di trucco, Jennifer sarebbe stata paonazza.  
«Ma sei fuori di testa?» urlò.  
Lana arrossì violentemente.  
«Tu sei pazzo.»  
«Smettila di mentire, non sei così brava come attrice. E per questa che non vuoi tornare con me?»  
«Alfredo levati dalle palle o giuro che chiamo la sicurezza!» lo minacciò Jennifer. L’uomo le rivolse uno sguardo feroce.  
«Ti userà come ha fatto con me e dopo che si sarà divertita passerà al prossimo, e sai chi sarà che le scalderà il letto se già non l’ha fatto? Sean.»  
Jennifer gli si parò davanti.   
«Sei tu che l’hai tradita, e vieni qui a permetterti di dire una cosa del genere?» lo guardò schifata. «Non sei un uomo, sei una merda con le gambe. Levati dai coglioni.»  
«Io ti ho avvisata» le ringhiò lui contro. Si voltò poi verso Lana. «E comunque non è finita, divertiti pure con lei ma tornerai con me» disse prima di andarsene.  
Jen sospirò di sollievo appena si fu allontanato abbastanza. Ancora un po’ e avrebbe messo a frutto le lezioni di pugilato. Si voltò verso Lana.  
«Mi dispiace» le disse la donna. «Per questo ti avevo detto di andare via.»  
«Sì, l’avevo capito.» Le lanciò un’occhiataccia. «Sarebbe bastato dirmelo e ti avrei lasciata sola con lui, non c’era bisogno di trattarmi così.»  
Lana distolse lo sguardo.  
«Mi dispiace. È una cosa nuova, non sapevo se ti saresti arrabbiata se ti avessi detto la verità... Volevo evitarti altro stress.»  
Jen fece due passi verso di lei.  
«Il fatto che tu non mi dica la verità mi causa stress. Vorrei potermi fidare di te, Lana, sempre.»  
«Lo so. Hai ragione. È che mi sembrava più semplice... Non lo so» sospirò. «Non volevo rovinare tutto prima ancora di iniziare.»  
Jennifer strinse le labbra.   
«Non farlo più, okay?»  
«Va bene.» Lana si morse il labbro inferiore. «Dobbiamo essere sincere... giusto?»  
Jennifer annuì.  
«Sì, o non andremo da nessuna parte» replicò seria e spaventata allo stesso tempo.  
«Allora credo che dovrei dirti una cosa... su me e Sean.»  
Jennifer si ammutolì per qualche istante. Abbassò lo sguardo e annuì.  
«Dimmi» mormorò, il cuore che sembrava aver organizzato un incontro di pugilato con la cassa toracica.  
«Ci siamo baciati, una volta...» ammise Lana.  
Rialzò lo sguardo su di lei. La osservò a lungo. Una parte di lei lo aveva sempre sospettato. Erano sempre troppo vicini, troppo intimi. Però fu comunque doloroso.   
«Solo questo?»  
«Più o meno... sì.»  
Jennifer socchiuse gli occhi.  
«Che significa più o meno?»  
«Siamo quasi finiti a letto...» mormorò Lana, evidentemente in imbarazzo.  
Jennifer arrossì appena, poi distolse lo sguardo da lei, poi la guardò di nuovo. Si schiarì la voce.   
«Me l'aspettavo. Anzi, credevo fosse proprio successo» ammise, non senza un pizzico di gelosia nella voce. «Insomma, si capiva...» continuò con una scrollata di spalle.  
«Non sei arrabbiata?» chiese Lana con stupore, gli occhi quasi spalancati.  
Jennifer la guardò negli occhi.   
«Lana, non stavamo insieme. Certo, non mi fa piacere, ma... è la tua vita. Decidi tu cosa fare.»   
Vide il sollievo distendere i tratti del suo viso.   
«Va bene. Comunque non succederà più ovviamente. Ci sei tu adesso» le sorrise.  
Jen si accostò a lei con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.   
«Vorrei ben vedere!» esclamò.  
Lana le strinse la mano e l'attirò verso di sé per baciarla e lei sorrise sulle sue labbra.  
«Se mi tradisci ti distruggo» mormorò. Lana rise.   
«Quella è la mia battuta! E comunque io ho sempre voluto solo te.»  
Jen rise piano. Poi la guardò negli occhi, e tutto l’amore che provava per lei traspariva da quello sguardo.   
«Anche io.» mormorò. Rimasero così per qualche istante, poi Lana la spinse via.   
«Adesso devi andare a girare l'ultima scena, quindi vai a prepararti» disse staccandosi da lei  
Jen le rubò un altro bacio prima di ricordarsi di una cosa.   
«Penultima! Ah e... ero venuta da te per un consiglio prima, sai?» le disse sorridendo.  
«Giusto, l’ultima scena dobbiamo girarla insieme» sorrise la donna. «Che consiglio?» chiese poi, prima di rientrare nella roulotte.  
«La giacca. Non sapevo quale scegliere.»  
«Rossa» rispose Lana prontamente. «Ti sta benissimo.»  
Arrossì appena.   
«Grazie. Avrei optato per quella anche io. È stata la prima, quando Emma e Regina si sono incontrate per la prima volta... mi sembra poetico.»  
Lana contrasse il mento.  
«Già... anche se doveva finire in modo diverso.»  
Jennifer inarcò le sopracciglia.   
«Dai!» esclamò sorridendo. «Non penserai davvero...»  
«So che era impossibile, ma sarebbe stato un finale migliore. Cioè, parliamo di famiglia, quale modo migliore che far vedere due madri che stanno insieme con loro figlio?»  
Jennifer inclinò la testa da un lato annuendo.   
«Sì, sarebbe stato... innovativo.» Si strinse nelle spalle. «Ma ormai è andata.»  
«Sì.» Lana sospirò. «Adesso vai, forza, prima che Adam inizi ad urlare di nuovo» rise.  
Jennifer scrollò le spalle mentre iniziava ad allontanarsi.   
«Credo di essermici abituata ormai!»   
«Mi faccio accompagnare a casa. Mi chiami quando hai finito?»  
Jennifer annuì.   
«Certo» le sorrise prima di avviarsi a passo svelto verso il resto dello staff.


	6. 7

Jennifer parcheggiò davanti alla casa e un secondo dopo la porta si aprì, Lana le sorrise andandole incontro. Sorrise scendendo dalla macchina e notando che camminava normalmente.  
«Vedo che il mal di schiena è passato.»  
«Sì, per fortuna» si fermò ad un passo da lei.  
«Come stai?»  
«Bene.»  
«Mi ha chiamato Bex…»  
Lana sospirò e scrollò le spalle.  
«Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, non è successo niente.»  
«Le minacce non sono niente. Dovresti denunciarlo.»  
«Non parla sul serio… Almeno spero. Comunque l’importante è che non parli di te.»  
«Lana» le prese le mani «Non mi importa. Sono pronta. So che sarà difficile ma ho perso troppo tempo dietro alla paura. Voglio stare con te e non voglio più nasconderlo.»  
Lana le sorrise e si avvicinò ancora di più a lei.  
«Vuoi entrare?» le sussurrò sfiorandole le labbra. Jennifer annuì.  
Chiusa la porta di casa Lana si ritrovò premuta contro il muro.  
«Non perdi tempo» ridacchiò.  
«Dovremmo perderne ancora?» chiese Jennifer mentre le baciava il collo.  
«No.» Lana la strinse e la baciò trascinandola poi in camera da letto. I vestiti trovarono ben presto il pavimento. La stanza si riempì di gemiti e urla di piacere. I loro corpi caldi si cercavano, si scontravano donandosi piacere.

Lana si girò verso di lei il viso rilassato e sorridente.   
«È stato perfetto» mormorò Jennifer dandole un piccolo bacio.  
«Sì.» Le accarezzò il viso. «Vuoi restare?»  
«Se vuoi.»  
«Mi piacerebbe.» Il telefono di Lana prese a squillare. «Scusa» si allungò e afferrò il telefono dal comodino. «È Bex» rispose «Se vuoi qualche dettaglio scabroso dovrò deluderti…» iniziò a ridere ma poi smise, si sollevò a sedere. «Cosa? Che stai dicendo?» Jennifer allarmata le poggiò una mano sul braccio, Lana chiuse la chiamata e digitò qualcosa sul telefono. «Merda…»  
«Che succede?»  
Lana scosse la testa e le passò il cellulare. Jennifer sgranò gli occhi alla lettura dell’articolo.  
«Ma…»  
«Si è vendicato.»  
L’articolo riportava una dichiarazione di Fred nel quale diceva che lui e Lana si era separati perché lei l’aveva tradito con due colleghi di lavoro. Lui ovviamente l’aveva perdonata ma lei voleva il divorzio e poi c’era una foto di Jennifer che entrava a casa sua.  
«Lo ammazzo.»  
«Jennifer…»  
«Lana dicevo davvero prima. Rilasciamo un’intervista con le nostre dichiarazioni.»  
«Sei sicura?»  
«Certo.»  
«Grazie.» Lana la baciò e la strinse. «Mi dispiace.»  
«Non è colpa tua. Lo supereremo.»  
«Da quando sei così coraggiosa?»  
«Da quanto ho rischiato di perderti.»  
«Ti amo.»  
«Ti amo anch’io.»

Passarono le ore seguenti a preparare le loro dichiarazioni che postarono sui social, non mancarono ovviamente commenti negativi ma la maggior parte erano felici per loro. Non mancò neanche la chiamata di Adam che ovviamente fece una sfuriata visto che non era stato avvisato, e le voleva entrambe sul set il giorno dopo. 

«Allora, visto quello che avete combinato ieri…»  
«Non abbiamo fatto niente di male» replicò Jennifer, Lana le poggiò una mano sulla gamba per tranquillizzarla.  
«Come stavo dicendo…» lanciando un’occhiataccia a Jen «Vorremmo cambiare la linea di questa stagione ma non possiamo farlo se Jennifer andrà via.»  
«Che vorreste fare?»  
«Far sviluppare una storia tra Emma e Regina.»  
«Ma come? Ha sposato Hook…» disse Lana.  
«A questo penseremo noi.»  
«Io non so che dire.»  
«Pensaci, parlatene e fateci sapere entro un paio di giorni. Non abbiamo molto tempo.»

«Allora che ne pensi?» erano nella roulotte di Lana, Jennifer scosse la testa.  
«Non lo so. Volevo andarmene perché non riuscivo a stare accanto a te senza dirti la verità…»  
«Ma adesso che le cose tra noi sono cambiate sei pentita?»  
«Si, ma non so se sia una buona idea.»  
«Non devi fare niente che tu non voglia. Pensaci, se non vuoi tornare non devi farlo. Non mi arrabbierò» le sorrise.

«Sta iniziando, sbrigati» urlò sistemandosi meglio sul divano.  
Lana arrivò con una ciotola di pop-corn e si sedette accanto a lei. Jennifer ne afferrò subito una manciata.  
«Ma prego» commentò con un sorriso Lana.  
«Scusa.» La baciò.  
«Sei salata.»  
«E non ti piaccio?»  
«Mi piaci sempre.»  
Jennifer la baciò di nuovo poi si concentrarono sull’episodio che stava iniziando.

«Emma che vuoi fare?»  
«Quello che avrei dovuto fare dal primo giorno» la prese per i fianchi e l’avvicinò a lei prima di baciarla con passione.

«Certo potevi impegnarti di più nel bacio» la prese in giro Lana.  
«Cosa? Ma se ci hanno gridato di fermarci per cinque minuti, hanno dovuto spegnere le luci!»   
Lana scoppiò a ridere seguita da Jen.  
«Sono contenta che tu abbia deciso di rimanere.»  
«Anch’io.»


End file.
